


旧情难忘

by fffccc



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 接507的脑洞。小伊觉得尼尔不会懂那种与彼得热恋的感觉，然而尼尔表示他其实很懂。





	旧情难忘

**Author's Note:**

> 十分短小，一发完  
> 食用愉快ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
> 
> PS 设定都是瞎掰的，不用过分纠结..

“一个人如果爱上彼得，一定会深陷其中，这种感觉不会消失的。”伊丽莎白远远地看着透明玻璃围起来的办公室里在和洛杉矶来的金发女探员——噢，不过是前女友而已，她完全不介意——讲话的彼得。

“是吗？”尼尔轻轻地呢喃了一句，也不知道是在反问伊丽莎白还是在对自己说。

“你不懂。”伊丽莎白满脸的爱慕都倾注在了彼得身上。

_你错了，小伊，我很懂。就像你说的，那种感觉是不会消失的。从来不会。永远不会。_

 

尼尔想起几年前的一个夏天，他和彼得在意大利。故事很简单，他一路逃，却又故意给彼得留下一连串的线索，但他真的没想到那个刚上任不久的愣头青探员会循着线索从美国追他到欧洲。尼尔知道自己对美的一切事物都抱有强烈的兴趣，名画、雕塑、珠宝、女人，只要是他想要的，从来都没有过失手。但是这个人，彼得，尽管他从来没让他见到他本人，却一直紧咬着他不放。这也迫使尼尔开始关注彼得，去了解他的一切，他的喜好，他的穿衣风格，他的作息规律——尼尔对自己发誓，这只是为了更好地躲开那个小探员——然而他却绝望地发现自己开始喜欢上彼得对食物糟糕的品味。辣火腿三明治？啤酒？哈。这与他的世界截然不同，他却开始觉得彼得很可爱。

当你开始觉得一个人可爱的时候，你知道的，你就完了。彻底沦陷了。尼尔狠狠地唾弃着自己。

那时候彼得还很年轻，有很远大的理想，要当正直的探员，把所有坏人一网打尽。他聪明又不傲气，对每一个案子都尽心尽力——比如说尼尔。聪明的雅贼早就看穿这一切，他想跟他一较高下，总是忍不住耍一些小聪明去捉弄那个耿直的小伙子，看到他被自己耍得团团转，就在暗处笑得像个孩子。但是彼得总能及时发现问题所在，他从云里雾里抽身，笔直地朝尼尔藏身的地方大步走来，脸上挂起胸有成竹的微笑。尼尔觉得自己心跳加快，肾上腺素不受控制地飙升，将要被抓住的恐惧和终于能和彼得面对面较量的激动让他兴奋起来。

“尼尔！”彼得停在拐角处，他知道尼尔在墙的另一侧，灯光打出了一片清晰的影子。他终于要看到这个狡猾的小狐狸的真面目了。

“晚上好，探员先生。”影子整理了一下头上的帽子，慢慢从墙后探了出来。

彼得看到一个穿着西装的年轻男人走了出来。月光皎洁，灯光明亮，他却仍然看见了那个人比大海天空还要蓝的眼睛。那个人站得很挺拔，帽檐在脸上留下一小块阴影，只能看到漂亮的嘴唇弯起了好看的弧度。

他离他大概只有两步的距离。

彼得收起枪，眼睛直勾勾盯住面前的人。

“我抓住你了。”他说。

“准确来说，是我让你抓住我的，探员先生。”尼尔用含笑的眼睛看着彼得，连声音都甜丝丝的。

“彼得。叫我彼得。”刚入职场的年轻探员清了清喉咙，干瘪地冒出了这么一句话，手和脚都仿佛锈住，大脑却敏锐地感知到事情在往某个不可收拾的方向快速发展着。

“那么，彼得，用你的手铐铐住我吧。我是你的了。”尼尔被彼得呆住的模样逗笑了，他伸出双手，一副任人宰割的样子。

“什…什么？”彼得完全没反应过来尼尔说了什么，混沌的脑袋里只不断重复着尼尔让他拷住他，思绪进而飘向一些很不好的地方去了。他的脸一下涨得通红。

“你在想什么，彼得？嗯？”尼尔显然知道彼得在想什么，于是他慢慢走过去，双手环上了他的脖子，侧过头，嘴唇贴在彼得耳边低声问道。

耳垂被柔软的嘴唇擦过时，彼得听到了理智断线的声音。啪。

尼尔还想继续撩一撩这个单纯的小探员，没想到突然身体一轻，下一秒他就被一双大手托着屁股抵到了墙上，他的腿也下意识地圈住彼得的腰。

“你真粗鲁，探员先生。还好我戴了帽子，不然我的头可就……”尼尔仍然不知轻重地满嘴跑火车。

“我说了叫我彼得！”彼得觉得自己的眼睛，嗓子，还有下身都在冒火。

“你真是控制狂。”尼尔扁扁嘴，假装委屈地嘟囔道。

“该死的！”彼得低声咒骂了一句，嘴唇就重重地撞了过去。

接下来尼尔便再也没有闲工夫去调侃彼得了。

他的嘴巴被这个一点经验都没有的探员先生撞得生疼，连牙齿都在打颤。而他的舌头又这么不管不顾地闯了进来，在他的口腔肆意扫荡，卷住他的舌头吸吮。尼尔自己都没发现，他比平常更快地勃起了，阴茎顶着西裤，硬得发疼。

“嘿，嘿，接吻不是这么来的。”尼尔咬了一下彼得的舌头，看着彼得龇牙咧嘴地离开，好笑地说道。

“我可不需要你教我如何接吻，小偷先生。”彼得不服气地小声辩解道。

“咳，你可以放我下来了吗？求你了？”此刻尼尔终于发现自己的小兄弟已经直指云霄了，惊讶于自己被迅速挑起的性欲，他讨好地恳求彼得将他放下来，不想让他发现自己不堪的小秘密。

彼得没说话，手上动作却十分小心，像对待一件珍宝似的将他放了下来。

重新站在地面上的感觉很奇妙，但是尼尔发现自己心底有个声音在尖叫着告诉他自己有多喜欢被抱起来抵在墙上使劲亲吻。

他舔了舔嘴唇。

“彼得，很抱歉，额，我是说，你的舌头，我刚刚……你懂的……”

彼得依旧保持沉默。耷拉下来的狗狗眼就那样看着他，像是无声的控诉。

“别这样看着我，彼得。来嘛，我教你接吻。”

彼得不知道为什么尼尔在这种情况下还能这么从容，他肯定是经验十分丰富了。想到这里，一股酸溜溜的情绪从心底冒了上来。他自暴自弃般低吼了一声。

尼尔凑了过来，修长白皙的手捧起他的脸颊，落下很多很多吻，额头，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，下巴，然后是嘴唇。尼尔能感觉到，他对彼得的爱满得快要溢出来，而他甚至不知道自己为什么这么爱他。他的手慢慢往下移，开始解彼得的皮带。感受到手被抓住，尼尔离开彼得的嘴唇，转而下去亲吻他的脖子，在他的颈边蹭来蹭去，向彼得示好。然后他蹲了下去。

“噢，上帝啊！你……额，你是要……尼尔？”彼得恍然大悟，语气里带着一点点的期待和很多点的慌乱。

尼尔失笑。他从没见过这个永远头脑清楚、自信满满的家伙这么语无伦次的样子。而这一切都是因为他。这个想法刺激着尼尔，他拉下彼得的内裤，还没来得及感叹他的怪物尺寸，身体就先一步做出了行动，将他的老二含进嘴里，任他戳刺自己的喉咙。尼尔的双手被彼得扣住，他没法好好抚慰一下自己的小兄弟，但是被人控制的感觉真的该死的妙。他努力用舌头舔弄彼得的龟头，从下往上吊着眼睛看他，不放过任何机会去挑逗彼得。直到彼得快射的前一秒，他松开嘴巴，使坏地冲他眨了眨眼。

彼得呼吸急促，一把捞起尼尔，翻了个身将他压在墙壁上，扒掉了他的裤子，一个水蜜桃般的挺翘小屁股就这样出现在视线里。他扶着自己的阴茎就开始往里面挤。

“别，彼得，耶稣上帝啊，扩张！我需要扩张！”尼尔几乎要吓软了，赶快用手往后伸，使劲抵着彼得的胸膛。 _这个笨蛋纯情小处男！_

“噢！天啊……尼尔……我不知道……我……教教我……”彼得整个人覆在尼尔身上，阴茎在他大腿之间轻轻抽插，嘴唇一刻不停地吮吸着他的耳垂和颈侧皮肤。

听到彼得慌乱的道歉，尼尔觉得自己一整颗心都柔软下来，他是那么与众不同，聪明，执着，某种意义上比任何人都要了解他。

“好好看着我怎么做的，好吗？宝贝？”落在自己身上的目光明显因为最后的两个字而灼热起来，紧接着他的脖子就被小探员恶狠狠地咬了一口。

彼得目不转睛地看着尼尔用两根手指操着自己，翻弄，抽插，搅拌，直到穴口变得湿润，手指一进一出都带着黏腻的水声。他也加入了两个手指，尼尔发出了一声诱人的喘息。

“尼尔，你突然夹紧了，是我碰到哪里了吗？”

听着彼得一本正经地询问，尼尔终于明白过来，这个精明得要死的小探员根本就是故意的！该死的他怎么会相信世界上有这么纯情的人！这回轮到尼尔自暴自弃了。他沉下腰，让屁股翘得更高，雪白的牙齿咬着嫣红的嘴唇，转过头含情脉脉地看着彼得，蓝眼睛里雾气迷蒙。

“怎么，这算是另外一场较量吗？”说话间，彼得就不轻不重刷了一巴掌在尼尔屁股上，另一只手毫不停歇地在按压着尼尔的前列腺区域。

“如果你比我先射出来，这次就放了我，怎么样彼得？”尼尔努力压下呻吟，强撑着快感开条件。

回答他的是彼得缓慢而坚定的插入，毫不留情地破开肠道，一插到底。全根没入的瞬间，尼尔觉得头皮发麻，穴口连连收缩好几下。

彼得给了他几秒喘口气的时间，接连着便是疾风骤雨般的抽插。龟头碾过前列腺的感觉妙不可言，尼尔用额头使劲抵着墙壁也无法减轻一波又一波的快感，他听到自己失控的哭叫声，眼泪一滴一滴滑落眼眶。

一阵天旋地转，尼尔模模糊糊意识到自己被转了个圈，变成了面对面的姿势。他又一次环上彼得的脖子，将他朝自己拉进，颤抖着献上自己的嘴唇，乖巧地张开嘴巴，与他的舌头纠缠在一起，无暇去顾忌被唾液沾到的高级衬衫。

彼得抬起尼尔的一条腿，手上下摩挲着他的大腿，又掐又捏，爱不释手。

“快点儿，彼得，操我，求你了，乖宝贝儿。”尼尔可怜巴巴地哀求着。

彼得将自己埋进了湿热温暖的天堂。

尼尔毫不吝惜地呻吟着，在彼得耳边说着各种花样的情话与下流话，刺激得他快要缴械投降。既想抓住他，把他扔到监狱里，让这个小偷一辈子出不来，又想放他走，让他跑到天涯海角，只有自己能找得到，两种截然不同的想法在彼得脑海里盘旋，身下也操得越发猛烈起来。

而尼尔显然已经到了高潮的临界点。他眯着眼，舌头也不安分地舔着下唇，手上疯狂撸动自己的阴茎，呻吟也变得高亢起来，一些破碎的词句断断续续从嘴里飘出来。

射出来的一瞬间，尼尔抽搐着收紧了穴口，彼得没忍住就射了进去。他射得满身都是，甚至有一些溅到了下巴上。

尼尔慵懒地笑了笑，抬头想要索一个吻，却听到咔哒一声，冰凉的手铐就这么铐在了手腕上。

“不帮我清理一下吗，探员先生？”尼尔依旧笑眯眯的，看不出真实情绪。

然而这次，彼得没有纠正他的称呼。

 

“尼尔？……尼尔！”

“怎么了，小伊？”

“你刚刚发呆发了好久。你还好吧？”伊丽莎白担忧地看着尼尔。

尼尔摆出人畜无害的完美笑容，向伊丽莎白证明自己没事儿。探员的妻子将信将疑地点了点头，没再多说话。

_一个人如果爱上彼得，一定会深陷其中，这种感觉不会消失的。_

是的。可能没有人会比他更懂了。所以他心甘情愿被他抓住，被送进监狱，现在又跟在他身边做线人。

办公室里的两个人终于讨论完，彼得走出来，先和漂亮的妻子打了个招呼，接着便伸出两个手指，对着尼尔往自己这里勾了勾。尼尔冲伊丽莎白点点头，伊丽莎白也点点头，尼尔就往彼得的办公室走去。

也不知道是不是错觉，伊丽莎白觉得尼尔的笑容在看到彼得的时候好像没那么假面了。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 不算刀叭。。  
> 是一个Neal越陷越深，而Peter却move on的故事


End file.
